Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated fin and to a method for the production thereof and to a heat exchanger having such a corrugated fin.
Description of the Background Art
Corrugated fins are known in the conventional art for use in heat exchangers to improve the heat transfer. In this regard, corrugated fins are known, for example, for the air-side heat transfer, which are arranged substantially wave-shaped or zigzag-shaped folded back and forth between lateral sides of tubes, so that a medium can flow in the intermediate spaces of the fin. In this regard, corrugated fins have become known in which adjacent fin surfaces, connected to one another by means of a fin arch, are parallel to one another or are arranged at an acute angle to one another. In this regard, the fin arch can be an arch which is continuous in the flow direction of the medium and lies against a tube side surface or it can be formed as an offset arch, which is divided into intervals and is offset.
Such corrugated fins have become known, for example, from DE 602 03 721 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,774. In these corrugated fins with parallel fin surfaces, the possibility of introducing additional turbulence-generating elements in the side surfaces is limited, because the corrugated rollers would again destroy these during the rolling of the parallel side surfaces.
DE 10 2009 015 849 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,699, discloses a corrugated fin in which the side surfaces have dimples which extend up to the fin arch and deform it to form a wavy contour.